My story of Kristen Stewart
by lovelykstew
Summary: I dont own anything. It's just a story that come out of my mind. Hope you guys like it. Please review! Thank you!


It was Sunday night; I got a call from someone that I got a job in London as a photographer for a month. I got so excited. I closed my ticket and I got packed. I went to the airport to check my ticket and passport. Then I looked at my ticket to see what gate I was in, it was Gate 3 then I went there and waited till they tell us to get in the plane. I arrived in London about 5 hours and went to pick my baggage up and took the taxi to take me to my flat where my brother lived there. It was an hour to go to my flat and I sent a message to my brother that I arrived then he opened the door for me and he helped me out to get the baggage to the bedroom. I said hello to my brother and he asked me how my flight was, I said that it was all right; it was a tiring flight. I went to my bedroom; I opened my laptop to see some news of Kristen Stewart. There were some news of her being in London to go to a photographer to take some photo shoots of her and her new movie that she is going to shoot. I was thinking that maybe that person who called me to go here in London to take some photos of Kristen, I was screaming and I got excited to go to my studio.

The next day I went to my studio to work on, to test some of my cameras before the shoot, so I had to clear my cameras and prepare the decoration. I heard someone that opened the door and I was wondering who was. I knew the Kristen's voice because I heard so many times in the movies when she talked. Which means that it was probably Kristen Stewart. I tried to calm do not scream because she is my dream to meet her for so long.

"Hi, can I come in?'' Kristen asked

"Oh, hello Kristen! Come in!'' I acted normal and tried do not scream

Kristen looked at my studio "Oh wow, you've got a big studio, and you've got also some pretty good pictures on your wall. Wow you've got really good talent. I am sure we will have a good shoot today."

"Thank you Kristen, um let's prepare the shoot?" I asked

"Yeah, I don't mind. Whatever you think it's best. I am all yours!" She smiled

"Um, ok. Let's go to the dressing room to see what you have to wear" My heart was beating fast and my body was shaking like hell.

I opened the closet there were tons of clothes, so I had to pick some clothes on what it suits on Kristen. I was looking at Kristen's body to think what she is going to wear and I asked if she doesn't mind if I can dress her up or she will just dress herself up. She told me that she prefers for me to dress her up and do not be shy because she is famous and she is so beautiful.

"Ok, so we have got some really tight jeans, try them on." The jeans were dark grey with black. She tried them on and they suit on her.

"Perfect!" I smiled

"Really?" She looked on the mirror

"Wow, I think you have a good taste on fashion" She smiled

"Well, thank you. Um, let's see about the tops" I was looking at some tops and I found a really nice top that will suit on Kristen

"Here! Try it on!" There was a white long top

She tried it on and she looked on the mirror "Wow, still you have got a pretty good taste on fashion" She smiled

I laughed "Ok, let's see about the shoes. We have got some flat shoes which are really fashionable, do you want to try them on?"

"Of course!" She smiled

She tried them on and I said to her "You look perfect and you are so beautiful as always. Let's go to the make-up room"

She sat and I was preparing to do some make-up on Kristen. "Let's do your eyes. " I put some black dark eye shadow with little red on it and I put the black eye liner and she got really pretty eyes. She had green eyes and she looked at me straight into my eyes like she wants to tell me something, my heart was still beating fast.

"By the way, I like you! What's your name?" She asked

"My name is Stalo" I smiled

"Nice name! Here is my number whenever you want to call or text, just do it."

"Are you serious?" I was so shocked

"Yeah, we can be friends. Hey after the shoot, want to go for a drink or I can take you to my hotel to do something together?" She asked

"Um sure, I don't mind." I smiled. My mind was telling "Oh fuck, yes! My dream came true!"

So we went back where we were doing. I was thinking what hairstyle I am going to do on her. "Hey I think your hair will be like this, you can flip your hair as much as you want. Like you do always, and I really like the way you do."

"Sure" She smiled

So we went back to the studio, I took my professional camera and Kristen was posing like what she wants to, some were funny ones, some were sexy ones and some were stylish ones. And we both enjoyed working on it. Most of the time Kristen touched and flipped her hair and I was looking at my laptop while I took the pictures of her. She was on the top model. I asked her "Why didn't you want to be a model?"

"Um, well most of people told me that, but I prefer acting more because I like what I am doing than being a model, but still I enjoy working with you so it's fun to do it."

"Yeah true. Um let's try to take some in black and white." I smiled

I took some close-ups in black and white, there were some very stylish and then we had a break to show her some pictures on my laptop. We had to choose some pictures for her magazine.

"First of all, those photos that you have taken, they are so awesome! I totally love them and it's difficult for me to choose. As for you being a photographer you know better than me, so you can choose whatever you think it can be on magazine." She amazed while looking at my pictures on my laptop." She smiled

"Um okay sure, but I want your opinion when we choose the pictures ok?" I asked

"Sure" So I opened the folder on my laptop because they were tons of photographs. We had to pick a few good pictures so that we can post on a magazine.

There were some really good close-ups that they were really stylish and some which are showing her posing. Some were in black and white and in colour. We finished our shoot. I closed my laptop; I put my camera in my bag. And Kristen went to change her clothes. I closed the lights of the studio and we went to Kristen's Mini cooper and we arrived to her hotel. I was kind of nervous because I just met her. So we went inside in the hotel. The hotel was really expensive. We went to the reception to give her key for her room, we went to the elevator, and her door room was 201. When we opened the door, her room was a mess.

"Sorry my room is a mess….oopsie" She was a bit shy when she told me that.

"It's alright, mine too it is and I am kind of bored to clear it up." I laughed

She laughed as well

"What do you want to drink?" She asked

"Um do you have some vodka with orange juice? My voice was cut off.

"Sure, be right back" She went to the kitchen to make the drink for us.

I was looking around at Kristen's room. It was a really huge room. It had a long couch, some modern decoration.

"Kristen, I really liked your room" I smiled

"Thank you, here is your drink, try it and tell me if it is ok, because it's my first time I made this drink" She laughed

I mild a sip, and the drink that Kristen has made, it was really good.

"Yeah, it's pretty good. Keep it up. She drank the same drink as me.

"Want a ciggy?"

"Yes please, thank you. What kind of cigarettes do you smoke?" I asked

She looked over her pack of cigarettes and she told me that it's Marlboro

"Um, nice, but when I tasted it it's a bit strong but it's alright, I kind of like it." I laughed

So she took off her packet of cigarettes of her pocket and the lighter, she lighted my cigarette. We both smoked and talked about different subjects that we both don't know. Actually I know her because I know her from the series of Twilight, and some of her movies, so she wanted to get to know me better. She asked me where I am from, what I like when I have my spare time and all. Kristen was interested in me, and we both slowly became friends. At some point, I opened my laptop to see again the pictures that I took at studio, I and Kristen were looking at pictures of her, we enjoyed looking at them, we were talking about how creative were the pictures.

"Hey, I have my laptop too, can I copy your photos to my laptop?" She asked

"Sure, no problem. Here give me your laptop to organise them, by the way we got the same Apple laptops". I laughed.

"Yeah, I love using those Apple laptops, they are easy for me to use" She said

"Yeah me too." I smiled

I copied the pictures of Kristen into her laptop, and she asked me what picture she wants to put her wallpaper.

"Hey, um, I don't mind, they are all good ones. But I think the ones in black and white where you flip your hair and you bitted your lip, this is really artistic, I really like this one."

"Sure, here it is! Wow this is so amazing! Thank you for spending time with me at the studio and here. "

"No problem."

We both smiled

"Um, when do you start shooting for your new movie?" I asked

"I don't know, I am waiting for my agent to tell me the details" She replied

"Oh right, well what movie are you going to shoot?" I asked

"On the Road" She replied

"Really? I heard some of the news that you were going to shoot this movie. Wow, I love those 50's."

"Yeah me too, have you read this book?"

"Um no, actually I don't read books that much"

"Me neither but this book that I have read is really good and I am glad that I got this role. I will be very busy travelling in the middle of California. But its kind of fun to travel, I like meeting new people and there is different atmosphere in the US."

"Yeah I believe that! I wish I could be there to watch you on the set when you play Marylou, it would be so cool!" My throat cut me off because I am so obsessed with her.

"I will take you with me, there is no problem."

"Are you serious? But it's kind of expensive to travel this country."

"Ι will pay for it, don't worry."

"Uh, no I don't want to expel you" I was so shy.

"Listen, you are my friend and I want you to take with me to California and we will have fun okay?"

"Well, thank you Kristen, I appreciate it." I smiled

She hugged me strong and my mind was blank, I didn't know what else to say.

I looked at my watch to see what time it was, it was late. So I had to go home.

"Kristen…I have to go home, it's getting late….Um how about we meet tomorrow?"

"Sure,"

"Tell me when are you leaving from London so that you will shoot your movie?"

"On Wednesday I am leaving, I am going back to the US, I will buy your ticket the same flight as mine okay?" She smiled

"Okay sure, thank you so much, I had a great time with you." I smiled

I took my bag and I hugged Kristen so strong, I whispered in her ear "You are the special girl I have ever met before, you are the only one who I wanted to be friend with. I am so obsessed with you and thanks that you made my dream to come true because it's been such a really long time that I had to wait to meet you and finally I did. Thank you Kristen." I smiled

"No problem" she smiled me back

And I left.

I went to the elevator and looked at myself on the mirror and I said myself "Oh my fucking God, this is so fucking awesome, I totally met her!" and then when the elevator went down and I was still screaming, all the people were wondering what I was doing. I was so ashamed and I left.

At some point the paparazzi were photographing me while I walked to go to the train station, all the paparazzi were yelling at me about Kristen. One of the paparazzi was yelling like "How is she? Is she going to film her new movie?" I didn't say anything and I looked down to catch my train but still the paparazzi were following me and still they were photographing me. I didn't know what to do. I was just smiling that's all because I felt like I was famous, when the train came, I went in. then the paparazzi left.

Then I went to my home and I closed my door of bedroom. There were nobody in the house, so maybe my brother was out with some friends but I was in happiness and I was looking at the pictures of Kristen again that I took early today. Meanwhile, I got a message on my phone, guess who? It was Kristen…

She wanted to tell me that she had the best day ever with me.

In the text she said: _"Hey, I wanted to tell you that I had a great time with you today, thanks for everything."_

I smiled while I looked at her text. I replied: _"No problem, I had a great time with you as well."_

I got her message again on my phone; she asked me what I am doing. I said that I was looking at her pictures and she replied that she was looking at her pictures as well. And I rolled my eyes. Wow we did the same thing. She wanted also to say that she never saw my pictures such like artistic.

I replied her _"I know, I am really glad that you liked" _and I put the smiley.

Again I got another message that she was going to sleep because it was late.

"_See you tomorrow, I will text you when we can arrange, goodnight xxx" _

It was a cute message so I replied her back _"Goodnight, sleep tight! xxx"_

It was Monday, it was really sunny. I woke up at 10 o'clock, I brushed my teeth I opened my closet and I thought I could wear some stylish clothes still it was cold, as always does in London.

I went to the kitchen to drink some coffee, my brother was still sleeping. I opened my laptop to see some news of Kristen as always. So meanwhile I got a message from Kristen that she wants to meet up.

In my text she said: _"Good morning! Did you sleep well? Listen, want to meet up to take a walk and then we will see what we are going to do?"_

I replied back to her _"Hello, yeah I slept well, how about you? Sure, what time do you want to meet?"_

I got a message again from her _"At 11 o'clock?" _

I replied:_ "Sure, see you! xx"_

So I had to get ready. When the time passed, Kristen came with her Mini cooper and she told me to come down so I did. I opened the door of her car and we both at the same time said "Hello" and we both hugged.

_**CONTINUED**_

**Please review! Thank you!**


End file.
